En busca de un lugar
by Marydc26
Summary: Terminar con un ciclo y comenzar con otro siempre es complicado al principio. Johanna lo sabe, pero ahora deberá enfrentar sus miedos y regresar al lugar que la identifica, aquel que después de todo sigue siendo su hogar - Regalo para Naty Mu (reto "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El Diente de León")


_**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Suzanne Collins, THG.**_

_**Fic perteneciente al reto "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "Diente de León"**_

_**Regalo dirigido a… NATY MU! **__** Espero te guste!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**"En busca de un lugar"**_

"_Tierra de leñadores. Tierra de vencedores"_

Así reza el gran letrero en la entrada del distrito siete, el que es mi hogar… o al menos lo era.

Traté de regresar luego de todo lo sucedido, después que el Capitolio me pareciera muy perturbador como para pasar unos días más allí; que el doce se convirtiera en una cárcel domiciliaria y el cuatro se encontrara tan desgarradoramente inundado, tanto en lágrimas, como también de esa espantosa agua de mar. Tampoco quise regresar al distrito trece, seguramente iba a terminar más loca de lo que estoy, o peor aún, como un peón más de su vida subterránea sin sentido.

Tuve muchas opciones, eso sí, pero mi cuerpo está tan estropeado que mi alma me grita que lo deje, que me rinda, ya no tendré otro lugar donde esconderme, el siete es mi lugar y allí no me pasará nada. Eso me dijo al menos.

Sin embargo, estando ya aquí y rodeada de la gente con la que se supone viví gran parte de mi vida, no me hace sentir con el mayor gusto que supuse al bajar del tren.

"_Estarás bien, solo intenta sonreír. Por mí"_

Recuerdo la voz de mi padre al decirme eso, justo antes de ser tirada de mis brazos por ese cerdo de agente de la paz. Mi último momento con él, literalmente.

Regresar a este distrito después de todo es muy angustioso y al mismo tiempo refrescante. Perturba por el hecho de caminar por encima de montañas de escombros y restos de cosas que ni me atrevo en adivinar su pasado, ni mucho menos detallar si ese pedazo duro como roca cerca de mi pie es realmente eso, una roca, o alguna parte de un hueso de fémur o un dedo del pie de alguien desafortunado. Y refrescante y conciliador, porque percibir ese exquisito olor a pino y tierra húmeda me crea una sensación que no creí volver a sentir. Es reconocimiento, es estar siendo bienvenida por mi bosque, por ese escondite que tanto extrañaba. Ese lugar que por dieciséis años llamé mi hogar.

Después de eso, creo que ya todos lo saben.

\- Y aquí vienes Johanna, buscando al lobo – me digo a mi misma al detenerme frente a la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores, que impresionantemente sigue intacta, solo con tres casas dañadas por una bomba mal lanzada o colocada a propósito para asustar a quien sabe quién. Nadie vivía ahí, los demás estábamos en el Capitolio por el Vasallaje.

Esquivo algunas aves curiosas con mi llegada y que intentan rodearme con su molesto cantar, como un lamento impertinente.

\- ¡Fuera! – les grito y agito mi mano derecha para alejarlas de mí. Lo que me faltaba, que un ave me atacara sin motivo.

Creo que con esto ya es una señal de lo que podría pasar.

Hago cuenta de las casas que paso para recordar la mía, pero de inmediato visualizo que mi casa queda justo en el borde del bosque. La última para ser precisa.

Corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no quiero ver alrededor, no deseo que nadie me vea. Dios, como quiero estar sola.

La veo, es como la recordaba: grande, lujosa, tortuosa; pero aun así no sé como quise venir aquí para pasar estos nuevos años de mi vida… o eso espero hacer, ¿no?

Abro la puerta y me da un horrible escalofrío. Todo está jodidamente igual a como lo dejé la última vez que estuve en este lugar. Nada, nada está desorganizado: las vasijas, los muebles, hasta los platos siguen en el mesón donde se supone había dejado un pedazo a medio morder de un sándwich. Seguro los roedores lo devoraron, como todo en mi vida. Todo lo que dejo atrás desaparece y yo, como siempre, quedo aquí herida, desorientada y molesta, muy molesta.

\- Debí aceptar la idea de irme al doce, al menos hubiera podido compartir tortura con la descerebrada – le hablo a mi reflejo en el espejo del corredor, como si fuera a responderme.

Estoy loca, lo sé.

\- Bien, es lo que escogí, ¿no? – mi reflejo me ve, me escudriña con la mirada de cazadora que en algún momento debí tener para defenderme de las bestias que me tomaban y me hacían convertirme en un monstruo, en algo que no soy. En una asesina, una vil y despiadada asesina. Porque no miento al decir que no maté a algunos que disfrutaron de mí. Porque no escondo el hecho de haber gozado con lo ingenioso que podía ser mi cerebro al crear una historia trágica que explicara la muerte repentina de esos hombres que al final solo hacían lo que ya estaban destinados a cumplir. Unos tipos que solo el placer y el buen gusto del Capitolio les hizo acreedores de pasar una velada conmigo, la última de sus vidas. Muy emocionante.

Es por ello que el Capitolio, por muchos cambios que posea ahora mismo, no sería el lugar indicado para mí. Simplemente no podría respirar el mismo aire de personas que no hicieron nada por nosotros, que no nos defendieron y peor aún, apostaban por nuestras cabezas y almas. Atentaban con nuestra integridad y manchaban con su avaricia, egoísmo y morbo lo poco que los juegos nos habían dejado al salir como vencedores.

Es imposible, no podría estar allí, incluso ahora en esta nueva era del Sinsajo cuando un despreciable Snow desapareció y con él, la desgraciada de Coin que le siguió muy de cerca. Incluso así, esa ciudad sigue estando vetada.

Por otra parte está el cuatro, un lugar soleado, de buena vibra a pesar de las caídas. Un distrito bueno, pero no lo suficiente para mí.

"_Esto dolerá un poco señorita Mason. Lo suficiente para que pueda reflexionar"_

\- ¡Ya! – grito a la voz y tiemblo por el recuerdo del agua fría y cortante. Esa no, otra vez no – ¿Qué quieres, ah? Estás muerto y yo no. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo la ves? – silencio total. Lo he logrado.

Esta casa me está engañando, tiene un misterio escalofriante y eso que solía ser mi lugar de descanso, porque mi hogar realmente es el bosque. Y ahora Snow desea intervenir en ella también. Definitivamente no debí venir a este distrito, por mucho que me duela. Es una tortura.

\- Estás bien Johanna, todo va a estar bien – intento calmarme. Esto no está bien, se supone que todo cambiaría. El médico de la cabeza me lo dijo.

"_No tengas miedo Jo. Seré tu hermano mayor, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras viva te protegeré. Cuando no esté, lo seguiré haciendo"_

Mis lágrimas luchan por salir, mi reflejo las reprime, me mira con asco, con odio. Solo quiero llorar, solo una miserable lágrima, solo una. Pero no, aunque escuche la voz suave y melodiosa de Finnick repitiéndome lo que me dijo esa noche cuando regresé del funeral de mi familia, no puedo sentirme del todo bien y segura. Él dijo que me protegería en vida y lo hizo, pero su muerte… su muerte para mí es un asunto sin resolver, sin entender. Sé que en este momento debe estar mirándome con reproche por no intentarlo, por rendirme como aquella vez en el Capitolio.

_\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?_ – mi reflejo me contesta al fin y me sonríe con burla. Me da asco, la odio.

\- Seré mejor que tú, ¿oíste? ¡Mucho mejor! – muchos fragmentos de vidrios rotos caen a mis pies, mientras que mi mano sangra por el golpe. Lo más curioso es que no siento dolor, no lo percibo. He sufrido tanto que una cortadura no me afecta. Ahora ya no me siento amenazada y eso es un poco reconfortante –. Estoy mal – miro mi mano y lo poco que queda del vidrio –. Te voy a vencer – termino de romper el espejo y sonrío al ver como se deshace, como mi pasado, como lo que intento e intentaré dejar atrás por lo menos ya lo hace.

Suspiro con alivio, aunque no en su totalidad. Sonrío y logro sentir la única lágrima que sale disparada por mi mejilla –. Estarás bien – me repito. Lo estaré.

Miro a mi alrededor y poco a poco va cambiando el aspecto del lugar y el ambiente ya no es tan tenso como antes. Puedo vislumbrar un poco la casa que dejé, aquella que no pude compartir físicamente con mi familia, pero aún así me hace sentir en casa. Miro sus fotos sobre la chimenea y camino por inercia hacia ellos. Mis padres y mi hermano, muertos, pero siguiendo aquí, para mí.

\- El doctor de la cabeza debería sentirse feliz con esto – río conmigo misma –. Pondré orden aquí – regreso la fotografía y sobre el vidrio de este puedo verme de nuevo, siendo esta vez acompañada por ellos.

Miro hacia la ventana y el sol está avanzando rápido para un amanecer hermoso. Me acerco a ella y observo como la naturaleza toma color y forma. Ya todo no me parece ajeno y tenebroso. He vuelto a recordar por qué me gusta tanto este lugar.

\- Verde, querido y bello verde – cierro los ojos y me visualizo de nuevo allí, como aquellos momentos de mi infancia y los pocos que pude disfrutar.

Entonces, es cuando siento de nuevo esa bolsita en mi bolsillo, ese obsequio que Katniss tuvo la delicadeza de entregarme. Aquel, que en un momento de angustia y desorientación, pudo regresarme al mundo con una fuerte cachetada olor a pino y tierra. Una reconfortante bofetada.

Como hago todas las noches, meto mi mano en el bolsillo, saco la bolsita y me la llevo a la nariz, así puedo disfrutar del aroma, el cual ahora puedo sentir en vivo y directo, justo como lo recordaba, con aquella imagen de los rayos del sol alumbrando las copas de los árboles en el amanecer, haciendo que esas partículas viajen en el aire y lleguen a mí, como siempre lo he recordado.

Un sentimiento de placer y alegría comienza a nacer poco a poco dentro de mí, y sé que tal vez tarde en regresar, pero este es un primer paso que no puedo dejar de aprovechar en dar.

Inhalo nuevamente el olor de la bolsita y sonrío esta vez con más ganas, hasta me permito reír. No puedo creer que tardé tanto en darme cuenta que aquí estaba bien, que aquí tuve que venir desde un principio y no pregonar por todos lados buscando un lugar que me aceptara, o que me medianamente me soportara. El doce está lleno de amor adolescente y un borracho sin remedio. El tres nunca fue una opción, pero sé que Beetee ya desea pasar estos años con confort y sin ninguna chica mentalmente desorienta en estado de recuperación. El dos ni pensarlo, aun cuando el amiguito de Katniss me agradara. Y el cuatro, no sé cuando pueda regresar allá, el recuerdo de Finnick me pega duro y todavía no sé cómo reaccionar ante emociones como esas, ante sus ojos protectores que ahora me vigilan a mí y a su familia desde arriba.

Annie y su niño ahora deben ser fuertes, sobre todo ella. Me gustaría visitarla, eso sí, pero por ahora debo concentrarme en mí misma, en reencontrarme con mi bosque y con este distrito que vi sufrir desde la madriguera del trece y que por mi incompetencia no pude ayudar. Pero ahora si estoy lista, estoy preparada para cambiar, para ser mejor, para volver a nacer e intentar vivir, justo como me lo recomendó el doctor.

Sin embargo, por ahora solo deseo sentarme aquí frente a la ventana y admirar este espectáculo, al mismo tiempo que acojo este aroma, mi aroma, mi verdadero yo. Mientras me siento protegida en mi casa, mi verdadero hogar. Acogida en mi distrito, el único lugar en el que podré sentirme como soy en realidad: Johanna Mason.

Sin duda, este es tu lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Listo! Espero de verdad que sea de tu agrado Naty y que haya cumplido con tus expectativas. **

**Decidí escoger esta segunda opción porque me encanta Johanna. Pienso que este personaje es tan hermoso y creativo, que no pude evitar tomarlo y explorar este momento que seguro muchos han pensado también.**

**Así que ojalá el resultado haya sido favorable y que puedas disfrutarlo, aunque es un poco triste. Sin embargo así fue como llegué a imaginar que pasaría con ella. Johanna ha sabido demostrar que es un personaje fuerte, pero detrás de esa coraza, hay una chica muy dolida y rota, lamentablemente.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí está tu ragalito y Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad para ti y para los demás que han leído el fic.**

**Besos, obrigado!**


End file.
